


Nightmare Trouble (Mandalorian x Reader)

by Creepy_Cryptids



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transgender Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Cryptids/pseuds/Creepy_Cryptids
Summary: Idk this is based on a dream i had, decided to turn it into a fanfic cause i haven't found many make reader x mando fics out here.[Y/N] has been keeping a secret from the Mando for a few weeks now. After constantly waking him up from his severe nightmares, he decides to spill the beans.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Nightmare Trouble (Mandalorian x Reader)

There was that damned screaming again.  
It echoed down the halls of the Razor Crest, followed by the shuffling of sheets and the opening of a bedroom door. The Mandalorian, clad in his armor, opened the door to his fellow Space Traveler's room where [Y/N] was thrashing and screaming things in his sleep. It wasn't the first time, no.  
[Y/N's] nightmares had been going on ever since he was aboard the ship, and every time, Din was always there to wake him. Curiosity itched at the silver clad Mandalorian. He wanted to know why his friend was plagued by these constant nightmares, and he knew it wasn't a coincidence that his companion would have a nightmare every single night for at least the past month and a half, it was extremely unlikely unless he suffered from some sort of nightmare condition.  
"[Y/N], [Y/N]!" The Mandalorian called, attempting to wake him up.  
[Y/N's] eyes flashed open, a dull [Eye Color] plagued by an emotion Din didn't quite catch as a fist came towards him, causing him to duck away so the other male didn't hurt himself. "It's just me," he said calmly, sitting up. "You were screaming again."  
[Y/N] calmed down slightly, running his fingers through his short [Hair Color] hair, stifling a sob. "I'm sorry, Mando, I just-" He cut himself off, not totally intending to finish his sentence. "Just a lot of stuff. I'm pretty fucked up, actually." The male laughed through the few tears he let escape.  
"I think," the Mandalorian began, "that you should explain why you're having these nightmares. It's been going on every single night since you've been on my ship, and frankly I'm a bit worried."  
The [brunet, blond, etc.] was silent for a few moments, wiping his tears away. "You wanna know, what's wrong Mando?" He asked quietly. "I was hoping to keep it hidden for a while longer, but you're bound to figure it out sooner than later, and I would rather you find out by my own mouth." He hiccuped. "When, I was a child I was taken from my home. By the Empire." The tears started again, and Din quietly waited for him to continue.  
"I was, small. My mind could be easily warped. Or I guess that's what Darth Vader and the Emperor thought. I was always a bit soft, but they decided to try and make me a Stormtrooper anyway." [Y/N] wiped his tears, looking at the bedsheets with a sour expression as he thought about it. "I mean, yeah they had their clones, but they wanted to see if they could brainwash orphaned kids to do the same. I guess I was a failure. Well they didn't know that at first."  
"They made me do all kinds of horrible things. I had to kill people, Mando..." The man whispered softly. "I had to watch the people I considered my brethren die. I had to watch innocents die, most of them by my own hand. If I didn't, they would punish me. Darth Vader would have punished me again, and I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want to see him angry at me, I would have rather seen him angry at someone else than me." [Y/N] choked a little on his tears, looking over at the Mandalorian. "I have so many awful memories of that place, so many horrible memories. The only good one I have is the day I escaped."  
It was silent for a few moments, Din soaking in all the information. "How did you escape?" he asked, gently patting [Y/N's] back for comfort.  
"A bounty hunter helped me. We actually, became really good friends. We were really good friends."  
"Were?"  
"He was murdered." [Y/N's] voice became cold. "He was killed by Han Solo." His eyes were glazed over as he thought about the news. "Han owed Jabba the Hutt a debt. He didn't pay it, one of his friends, Luke Skywalker, attempted to help him out of it. They were supposed to be dropped into the Snarlacc pit. They got free, Han pushed him into the pit." Tears fell onto the cot blanket, as the male's fist wrapped tightly around the fabric. "I don't think I can ever, ever forgive Han fucking Solo, for killing my Boba Fett. My best and only friend. At least, until I met you and the kid." [Y/N] looked at the Mandalorian helplessly. "I still think about it. A lot. And how I couldn't help him. That's what hurts." He turned away. "Boba is the reason I became a bounty hunter, really. I mean, it was mostly so i could get enough credits to get away from the Empire forever. Even now that the Empire has fallen, the things they've done to me have stuck. And that, Mandalorian, is why I've been having the worst nightmares since as long as I can remember."  
Din Djarin sat in silence, soaking in the new information. "Why did you not tell me before, or mention it?"  
[Y/N] shrugged. "I dunno really." He wiped away the rest of his tears, only for more to replace them. "I didn't want you to look at me differently. That would have killed me inside. Like, 'oh look at the pitiful ex Stormtrooper with severe PTSD over shit he couldn't help'. You see what I'm sayin?"  
The other nodded. "Well, is there anything I can di to help you prevent having your nightmares? Like a sleeping pill or something?"  
The [brunet, blond, etc.] looked at him and looked away, wiping his face again. "Sleeping pills don't really work. But maybe, maybe if you stayed here?"  
"I can do that for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn idk i'll probably add more and edit this later idk man, it all depends on things i can come up with to keep this goin y'know?  
> thank y'all for reading tho!! i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
